Barney's Fun with Listening Sounds (SuperMalechi's version)
Let's Listen to Sounds with Barney is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in November 18, 1994. It was later shortened to "Listening to Different Sounds" in January 4, 1995. Plot Barney, B.J and the kids listen to different sounds. While they listen to them they learn something about that sound too. They even make silly sounds! Cast *Barney *B.J. *Michael *Carlos *Kim *Tosha Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's A Beautiful Day #Five Senses Song #Listen #The Airplane Song #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #Looby Loo #If You're Happy and You Know It #I Put a Smile On #Listen to the Mockingbird #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Skip to My Loo #The Marching Song #The Wheels on the Bus #Castles So High #The Tiger Song #BINGO #This Old Man #Mr. Knickerbocker #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #The Popcorn Song #Silly Sounds #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Everyone is Special #I Love You Locations *Playground: It's a Beautiful Day, Five Senses Song, Listen, The Airplane Song, Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck, Looby Loo, If You're Happy and You Know It, I Put a Smile On, Listen to the Mockingbird, Ten Little Finger and Toes, Do Your Ears Hang Low, Skip to My Lou, The Marching Song, The Wheels on the Bus *School Classroom: The Tiger Song, BINGO, This Old Man, John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt, The Popcorn Song, Silly Sounds, Indoor-Outdoor Voices *Treehouse: Everyone is Special, I Love You *Treehouse Balcony: Castles So High Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *B.J has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Stop, Look & Be Safe!". *This episode uses stock musical arrangements and background music from Season 2 episodes and home videos, even "Barney's Musical Magical Adventure", "Barney Makes Different Movies" (June 2, 1992), "Let's Make Pictures with Barney" (July 12, 1992), "Barney's Museum Adventure" (November 1, 1992) and some other Season 1 home videos. *The end credit music is the same from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *Production and filming for this video took place in August 9, 1994. *"Having Tens of Fun"'s This Old Man, with Barney and BJ's vocals from different 1994-1995 Season 3 episodes, and kids' vocals from "Having Tens of Fun!" mixed together. *When this was shortened to "Listening to Different Sounds", the songs "Looby-Loo", "If You'e Happy and You Know It", "Listen to the Mockingbird", "I Put a Smile On", "Listen to the Mockingbird", "Ten Little Fingers & Toes", "Do Your Ears Hang Low", "The Marching Song", "The Wheels on the Bus", "Castles So High", "The Tiger Song", "BINGO", and "This Old Man" are cut off. *Season 2's I Love You has a Barney's 1994-1995 voice, a BJ's 1994-1995 voice and the kids' vocal from "Season 2" mixed together. *After the "Barney Theme Song", when the kids arrive to the school playground, the music from "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose" (when Min and Julie are reading books, and Shawn plays a dump truck) is used. *After "It's a Beautiful Day, the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *This is another time that the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *During a scene where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life, the music from "Barney's Musical Magical Adventure" (when Min arrives with the Barney doll) is used. *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!" (when Barney says "My, my, what a welcome!", and then the kids say "Hi Barney" and hug him). *Another time Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *During a scene where Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, the music from "Going Places" (when the kids hear Barney's voice coming to life) is used, except it was mixed with a 1993 Season 2 arrangement. *When Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, and greets Barney and the other kids, his "Hi!" and "Hi everybody!" are taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Michael greets Barney and the other kids, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball, and greets Kathy, Min, and Tosha after a game called) is used. *The name for the soccer clothes that Michael is wearing from "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!" are called "The Blue and White Soccer Clothes". *Before "The Senses Song", when BJ arrives through the gate door and says "Hi everybody! What's going on?!", the sound clip is the one from "Barney Safety". *When BJ greets Barney and the kids, the music from "May I Help You?" (when Barney comes to life). *Michael wore the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus!", and "Having Tens of Fun!". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Kim wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *After the song "Ten Little Fingers and Toes", Barney wiggles his toes. *During a scene where Barney wiggles his toes, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Barney wiggles his toes). *The color of the city bus's stearing wheel that Barney is holding is black, with red stripes. And the color of the horn button on it is yellow. *The kind of city bus that lives in a country called "South Carolina" where Barney, BJ, and the kids are pretending riding on it is called "Barney's Fun City Bus". *When Barney says "Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!" whie pretending to drive the big city bus, the sound clip was taken from "Playing It Safe" (when, expect it was mixed with Barney's 1994-1995 voice. *Before the song "The Tiger Song", Barney, BJ, and the kids scream while they are running away from the tiger. *When Barney, BJ, and the kids scream while running from the tiger, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick gets the donut hot), except it was mixed with Barney's 1994-1995 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "In the Belly of the Beast" (when Thundergirl is sucked into the vacumm cleaner), except it was mixed with BJ's 1994-1995 voice, Michael's scream is the same as Passion Fruit's scream from "Veggie Zombies" (when a banana peel appears and scares Orange, Pear, Passion and Apple), except it was pitched down to -2, Carlos' scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is stung by a jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +5, Kim's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched up to +6, and Tosha's scream is the same as Barney's scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Tosha's 1995-1997 voice. *During a scene where Barney, BJ, and the kids run away from the tiger, Tales From the Swamp (a) is used, except it was mixed with a 1993 Season 2 arrangement. It would be used in SpongeBob SquarePants, with a 1993 Season 2 arrangement part cut off. This would be also appeared in "Barney's Adventure to the Imagination Castle (October 1, 1996), (when Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids run away from the brave knight and the dragon), Counting to Ten with Barney! (December 27, 1996) (when Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids run away from the scary sounds coming behind the tree before Mr, Tenagain appears), and many others. *First time Carlos falls or lays down. This time, After the song "Silly Sounds", he slips on a toy ambulance, and falls down. *When Carlos screams as he slips on a toy ambulance, and falls down, his scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Jewpacabra" (when Cartman shoves the bread and runs off), except it was pitched up to +5. *After Carlos slips on a toy ambulance, and falls down, He tells Barney that his arm hurts a little it. And Then, Barney will put a big bandage on Carlos' hurt arm to make it feel better. *Before the song The Popcorn Song, Barney tells BJ, and the kids that we can have some fresh popcorn, and he uses his magic to have a popcorn popper machine with popping popcorn sounds, and bags of popcorn on it. *Before the "I Love You" song, when BJ and the kids tell Barney about their fun listening to sounds, the music from "Hoo's in the Forest" (when the kids thank Barney for taking them to the forest) is used. *After the "I Love You" song, when BJ leaves to sparkle and disappear, the music from "Having Tens of Fun" (when Barney and the kids open a surprise about a rhyme that Mr. Tenagain wrote) is used. *After BJ leaves to sparkle and disappear, when the kids say "Bye" to Barney and leave the treehouse, and the Barney doll (who's sitting on the table) winks, the music from "Stop, Look and Be Safe" (when the kids say "Bye" to Barney and leave the school playground, and the Barney doll (with a firefighter hat on) winks) is used. *The preview for this video was announced by the same female announcer from 1994-1997 Barney Home Video previews. See Also #Let's Listen to Sounds with Barney! (1997) (May 6, 1997)